The Shadowed Baticorn Huntress:Volume One:Awakenings
by Agent Storyteller
Summary: A Young Huntress Is adows lurk around every corner,And the Prince of Eclipse,Prince of Shadows,Queen of Light,The Changeling Queen Council,Celestia's Failed Apprentices,And many more return back to their home realm.(There is more Characters than what's on the List Though!Also Summary is glitchy if you don't see some of the letters and words.)(Hiatus)


_Chapter One_

As A Black Baticorn awoke her vision was as in blurry you can't see well she was in luck because she was in the 'safest place' ever.

The Everfree Forest

"Ergh…"She said woozily looking around the clearing she was in.

As she wobbled a bit out of the small clearing she found she was on all fours and had wings and a also found her Black Scythe,Several dozen Throwing daggers, A glowing Ice blue pendant, and her Black cloak which she immediately put on herself for the little protection it offered, while strapping her Scythe to her side in her leather holster, and putting the blue pendant and daggers into a bag. As she looked into the bag she saw a lighter,a notebook consisting of 200 pages, some pencils,5 vials of each dust type,and several dozen dust rounds.

-So where do we go from here? -She asked herself unknown to the ten or so timberwolves around the area stalking her.

She knew that the first thing you do when your in a situation like this, is to find civilization, but well she couldn't do that unless she knew that it would be safe enough for a Huntress in training. As she kept walking she got used to being on all fours and began to walk more she kept wandering she found herself overlooking a palace. And from what she could tell it was deserted. So she turned around to enter forest again to find at least another Hunter/Huntress in training hopefully, but instead of a clear path there was wolves made of firewood or timber blocking the path.

She sighed as she used one of her semblances to unstrap her scythe from it's leather she braced for an attack none came. And the wolves were still staring at her, confused that she wasn't running from them screaming like most ponies did when they saw they just sat there waiting to see the first move they both expect to see the other to they sat there for several minutes staring each other the Black Baticorn used her Semblance launching several Throwing daggers into the creatures she used her Semblance to unhinge several Throwing Daggers at a time as they collapsed She heard heavy panting behind her,so she turned her head and surprised herself by not looked behind her before she heard the panting.A stupid mistake that had no harm because the Young Wood Wolf looked as if it was about to die of a Heart Attack.

-If it even has heart.-She thought.

As it tried to run it tripped over a root in panic,And whimpered as it limped and ran at the same time back into the dense she finished gathering her weapons and She decided that the best option would be to find someone she knew at the very least if she finds another native She would probably have to kill she kept moving.-As long as I stay on the move I hopefully won't run into any Natives...Yet-She Thought as she paced through the Forest.

As it Became Evening she started Gathering twigs and broken Branches to gather up as she lit the fire with a small Ball of paper and a lighter she could swear she could hear the crunch of leaves and twigs every so often,but every time she looked up she saw it was starting to become Nightfall she saw the young Wood Wolf from earlier today that had survived the was carrying a two rabbits which it dropped and nudged over to her,and then started leaving the it was leaving She levitated the two Rabbits to it and dropped it in front of the Young Wood it turned its head in confusion as if it asking "If it was supposed to take it."All she did was nod her head to the wolf and it grabbed the Rabbits and darted out of the clearing with the was the Rest of the Night was uneventful as she dozed off.

As she opened her eyes she saw she was in unfamiliar she Analysed her surroundings she could see she was still in the forest except she was in the deserted palace covered with the center of the room she could see a Obsidian carved statue of a Ebony winged unicorn with ruby colored then a flash of light.

And just like that the dream ended and she awoke to Daylight fluttering through the looked around confused and then shrugged,putting her cloak on,Scythe back into its sheath,and packing her Throwing daggers away She left to go hunting for for some food.


End file.
